


every dream is pixie dust

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [6]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gifset, Poems, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Dear darling, do you want to experience the dream?





	every dream is pixie dust

in my dream,  
i saw light.  
and green.  
and prairie.  
and you.  
ephemeralism.

then,  
even in it,  
i know i’m in love with you.

  

see?  
it’s true.

would you like  
to experience the dream?  
close your eyes.  
feel.  
touch.  
inhale.  
feel again.  
your closeness  
to the freedom,  
it’s how i feel love.  
for you.

 

you may be asking,  
does my love  
resemble the nature?

perhaps, babe.  
perhaps.  
because,  
it feels like  
a whole world to me.

 

close your eyes again.  
inhale.  
drink in.  
feel.  
touch.  
experience.  
hold it all.  
hold it dear.  
embrace.

this is love.  
my love.


End file.
